Regrets?
by reddie09
Summary: My point Of view on the Tape of Max and Helen sleeping together
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - the disc the main regret

i walked into my office to find a letter with my name on it so i tear open it to find a disc so i put it in my latop to watch it well of course now i regret

putting it into my latop or even just looking at it because if i told the Lea of course they would take action because it would take helen's future away from

her and they would probaly to something to max's career and of course they would also have to inform kim because they have been seeing eachother of course

i don't approve why would I ?? she's my best freind and i wants what best for her

" What you doing here ?? not telling lies to your little freind " said max

" actuallly i found out something that you may want to know " replied rachel

" and what would that be mason ?? " asked max angrily

" i found a disc on my desk and the contents on it are about you and helen hopewell sleeping together " said rachel

" how did you recieve this infomation it's got nothing to do with you " replied max

"oh it has now beleive me and if i told the Lea they would do something about it and why did you not think about helen's future that night eah ??"

asked rachel

" now just get out ! and whatever i do with this information will have nothing to do with you " rachel said

max then just left not thinking what would happen if he stayed now what was going to happen to him and kim he had to get rachel sacked if he didn't his

future with kim would be 100% ruined

how was it review !! reddie09 x

and this story was made by my point of view x 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 - to tell or not to tell ??

Max had just left now i didn't know what to do great now chris has just walked maby i could ask him what to do about the situation

" heya rachel i've written up the year 10's reports for parents eveining you ok ?? " said chris

" yeah am fine why like ?? " replied rachel

" oh nothing you sure your fine ?? " asked chris

" well ..... " rachel told him about the disk and everything

" well i don't know what you should do but anyways it's up to you eneyways i 've got a science lesson with year elevens now see you later " replied chris

" thanks and bye " said rachel

With that i decided i should throw the disk away simply because i didn't want to destroy kim because this wuld make her heartbroken i'm simply not doing it

for mak's benefit but for kim's and helen's

" what are you doin with the disk then ?? " asked max

" what i have done with the disk i will not tell you should have not got yourself in this mess " replied rachel

( they were now standin close )

" ok i'm sorry that you recieved this infomation " said max ( then he shockingly kissed rachel

" who do you think you are kissing me like that is this a reason for you to shut me up like because if it is it's not gonna work is it max " replied rachel

" i thought you wanted this they do say hate is the closest thing to love " said max

" GET OUT NOW MAX " replied rachel so then max walked out

well they do say ' hate is the closest thing to love ' review !! 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 - what am i going to do ??

I then stood there speachless had max really just kissed me ?? and could I ever face him again ?? I didn't know well I could tell chris I mean he knows everything,but then again he might punch the living daylights out of him what was I to do ?? this brung memories back when me and eddie had an argument with Ralph mellor and when he tried to kill me and knock the school down

" hello dreamy head " chris said enetering the room

" oh hello " rachel said suprisngly

" what's the matter ?? " asked chris

" nothing " rachel replied

" I think I know when your lying rachel " chris said

" ok max tried to kiss me " rachel replied

" your joking right " chris said

" no chris I am not " rachel replied

" well this just prooves that he can not stay truthfull for on minute " chris said

" your not going to punch the living daylights out of him are you " rachel replied

" no i'm gonna kill him " chris said

" don't he's not worth the hassel " rachel replied standing up

" but what he done to you rachel " chris said they where now standing close

" please just leave it " rache replied and with that chris kissed her and he was shocked to get a response

this is the end of my story hoped you enjoyed it !! x 


End file.
